


白罐x泪痣虫

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 轻微强制！





	白罐x泪痣虫

Peter怎么也没料到会有这一天。

Tony Stark曾是他从小到大的偶像，他几乎是听着这个男人的英雄事迹长大的，并且一直梦想着自己有一天也能成为这样的超级英雄。

上帝实现了Peter的一半梦想——他在参观帝国大学实验室时被一只实验蜘蛛咬伤，从此获得了惊人的超能力。这件事说不上是幸运还是不幸，但如果再给Peter一次机会，他或许会选择不要再踏入那个实验室一步。

但回到现实中，在他成为了纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠时，那个从他被他视作偶像的男人却在一场意外中被扭转了善恶之心——纽约市人人都知道，曾经大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠如今已经坏事做尽，反而变成了被神盾局通缉的大反派。

他昔日的至亲Pepper Potts在离开他之前将钢铁侠的罪行公诸于世，所有人都知道了Anthony Stark为了售卖绝境病毒而往自来水中投入绝境的事了。

然而当时的震惊都不足以形容此刻Peter的心情，他到底是怎么就迷迷糊糊听信了这个男人的话，让蜘蛛侠落到了被男人用绝境驱使战甲控制的地步？

而且Peter从来没想到他会以这种方式接触到钢铁侠的共生战甲——

薄薄一层制服在刚才的打斗中被撕裂了几条口子，猎人的利爪从Peter的胸口划过去将那块布料变成了不忍直视的破布，Peter的胸口暴露了大片在外，几道浅浅的血痕在细白皮肤上尤为显眼。

而此时，说不清到底是什么材质的银色液状物正覆盖在Peter的皮肤表面缓缓爬动，仿佛是拥有生命的触手一样，在经过那几道泛着轻微痛感的伤口上还刻意按了几下，逼出来Peter不服输的闷哼。

“Mr.Stark……”Peter感到困惑与愤怒，“你为什么要这么做？”

然而Anthony的回答让Peter气得牙痒，“因为我想这么做，并且我有能力这么做。”

Peter此时被共生战甲握住手腕向两边打开手臂，双腿也被迫拉开，而他身上的战服根本破碎得衣不蔽体。Peter在打斗过程中忽然进入了热潮期，他正在躲闪猎人追杀的过程中不知道怎么就遇到了Anthony，那男人不讲道理地把他抓到了Stark Tower来，alpha的信息素压制着Peter，他现在浑身发热，手脚毫无力气。

男人站到了他的身后，握住Peter的腰迫使他朝后翘着屁股，饱满肉感的臀部被男人抬起手毫不留情地打了一巴掌，Peter吃痛地闷哼了一声，臀肉上浮现出一个微红的掌印。

而Anthony一边掰开他的臀缝一边又打下一巴掌，男孩因为吃痛而下意识地绷紧了身体，同时身后那个从未使用过的粉嫩入口也明显地一缩，像是受了委屈而不满撅起的嘴一样。

这一幕让男人的呼吸粗重起来，Anthony又打了一巴掌，这一次要用力得多，Peter咬着嘴唇不肯示弱，他从来没被人打过屁股，这种羞耻的疼痛感也是他从来没有体验过的。更别说此时Anthony还掰开他的臀缝仔细地瞧着他自己都鲜少触碰的地方，他此时又气又羞，但身体却无端地感受到了一种兴奋。

而Anthony眼见着那地方忽然沁出了一点晶亮的水泽，男人伸手到Peter身前握住男孩的性器，如想象中所想的，男孩果然已经半硬了。尚未被真正使用过的器官半硬时显得尤其可爱，刚好在Anthony掌心伏成柔软的一团，颇有些乖巧的味道。然而Anthony才用手指揉了几下，青少年就迅速感到了兴奋，硬得直戳Anthony的掌心。他按了按Peter的头，让男孩去看他的手里，让Peter看清楚那东西是如何被他捏在掌心玩弄的。

男孩的性器是浅粉色，稚嫩得像个商店出售的小号按摩棒玩具。蘑菇状头部被男人用粗糙的指腹摩挲着，柔嫩的顶端受了刺激开始汩汩地流出湿滑的前液。颜色粉嫩的顶端也开始渐渐变得鲜红，握在掌心每动一下，男孩的呼吸就越来越急促。

Anthony毫不怀疑Peter几乎就要哭出来了，他甚至开始摇着头说胡话的恳求Anthony能够放过他。可惜蜘蛛侠此时被共生战甲牢牢地控制住了，根本无法反抗。

男人的手指玩弄着两颗因为射精感强烈而饱满的小球，Peter开始不自觉地在Anthony的掌心中挺动起来，阴茎流出的前液反而成了良好的润滑让他的动作畅通无助。而男人打定了主意要让他意乱情迷，Anthony的另一只手摸到了身后放松下来的穴口，将omega分泌出的透明体液涂满了粉嫩的褶皱，在Peter因为被人安慰着身前器官而只剩下忍住喘息的力气时，男人出乎意料地插入了一根手指。

也不知道是不是因为此刻获得的快感实在是多到超出了蜘蛛侠的承受范围，所以Peter只是闷哼了一声却没有抗拒。Anthony才插入一根中指就已经能感受到omega体内的湿滑，未被使用过的甬道又紧又热，抽插之间甚至能带出咕叽的水声。

男人用指腹按住敏感的黏膜摩挲起来，同时握住Peter阴茎的手也加快了动作，后穴被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，甚至有一些细微的疼痛。然而这种疼痛却让Peter更清晰地感受到了快感，让他分不清自己究竟是喜欢这样的疼痛还是想要逃避他。

在Anthony的刻意撩拨下，Peter离高潮越来越近，男孩绷紧了脚尖在地上无意识地画着圈，男人的手指在敏感的顶端抠弄着，Peter终于忍不住那些听起来就很糟糕的声音了，他从不知道自己的声音听起来会变得这么情色得过分。男人的手指狠狠擦过顶端时，Peter终于忍不住嘶哑地呻吟了一声射了出来。

在他回过神来之前，男人先抬起手来按住了他的嘴唇，Peter无意识地张开嘴却尝到了淡淡腥味的液体，在他反应过来那是自己的某种体液以后已经来不及了。Anthony的手指强硬地探到他的嘴里，将手指上残余的东西全都喂给了因为高潮余韵而有些头晕目眩的Peter，而他居然也就那么半推半就地将它们全部吞了进去。

“蜘蛛侠，这么高兴吗？”Anthony在他耳边低声笑道，纵使Peter连耳朵都发红，但他现在没办法反驳Anthony，只能含住男人的手指徒劳地发出呜呜的声音。

而Anthony忽然放开了他的嘴唇，男人蹲下去掰开了他的臀缝，露出了那个湿润的入口。omega的身体已经准备好了，牛奶味道的信息素香甜不已，这让Anthony开始好奇，Peter尝起来是否也会是牛奶的味道呢？

男人再次插入了手指，一手揉捏着饱满的臀肉，另一只手在稚嫩的入口中抽插着，两根手指很快就无法满足omega的身体。男孩开始无意识地向后顶了几下，他根本不知道自己想要祈求什么，直到Anthony的手指按到了生殖腔的入口上。在生殖腔打开以前，那里是一块极其敏感的腺体，男人的手指才按上去便听见Peter发出了一声带着哭音的短促尖叫。

“Mr.Stark，放过我。我什么都肯做。”

然而Anthony只是平静地说，“不可能放过你。”

那块腺体被男人的手指按住，以打圈的方式来回碾磨着，从男孩身体里分泌出的液体越来越多，将地面都打湿了一块。Peter从未感受过身体深处钻出来的酸麻竟然是这样致命的东西，他才射过的阴茎又颤巍巍站了起来。而就在他快要高潮的时候，男人忽然放开了他。

Anthony用两只手掰开他的臀缝在Peter身后跪了下去，原本粉红的入口因为多次抽插而变成了深粉色，还有些红肿，看起来像是受了欺负的样子。

Anthony低下头咬住红肿的褶皱轻轻咬了一下，惹来男孩一声惊慌的哭叫，而Anthony竟然尝到他的体液带着淡淡的甜味，就像他牛奶味的信息素。柔软而湿润的触感贴在入口周围滑动了一圈，Peter根本没一点躲开的机会，只能徒劳地承受着这样的服务。

正在热潮期中的omega身体轻松接纳了男人的舌头，蜜液从中汩汩流出，Anthony模仿着手指插入的姿势，短短的胡茬贴在皮肤上扎得Peter疼得发痒，可这又在清楚的提醒他——他一直敬仰的钢铁侠，Tony Stark此时此刻正在对他做些什么。

Peter想要闪躲，可是Anthony的共生战甲牢牢抓住了他，快感又无时不刻地在和他的理智作对，白皙的臀肉被男人抓在掌心玩弄，而敏感的乳珠也被共生战甲的金属手指捏住掐揉着。Peter身上的敏感点全被人掌握着，把他的挣扎全部变成了徒劳。

湿润的触感一直在入口周围徘徊着，与手指不同的濡湿紧密地贴在他臀缝中间，忽然失去了迫使他想要挣扎的快感本源让男孩迷茫地呜咽起来，可惜Anthony有心要折磨他，任凭Peter发出了小兽一般的困惑闷哼也不肯停下来。

Peter感觉自己几乎要融化了，融化在Anthony的呼吸里，他甚至觉得自己会沦陷于此。

“够了……别再这么做了……”

“什么？”Anthony故意和他装傻，“别再做什么，我听不懂。”

Peter呜咽起来，“进来，别再折磨我了，please。”

“你应该叫我什么？再说一遍，加上‘please’。”

“Mr.Stark,Please...”

“Oh dear.As you wish.”男人终于肯放过他。Anthony终于进入了他的身体，同时男人捏住Peter的下巴，强硬地吻住了Peter，同时在生殖腔的腺体上来回戳刺。Peter从未经历过这样的快感，他甚至来不及回过神去拒绝这个吻，只能任凭Anthony轻咬着他的嘴唇，一边狠狠操进他的身体里，饱满的臀肉压在男人大腿上发出肉体拍打声，每一次都有细微的水泽从两人的交合处飞溅出来。

“你真是棒极了。”Anthony轻叹道，声音在亲吻中模糊不清，听起来有种奇异的温柔，“Petey，喜欢吗？”

Peter别开脸不肯回答，他心里却想着自己到底是不是出现了错觉——不然怎么会听到Anthony用那种语气对他叫出“小彼得”这种昵称呢？

而Anthony停住了动作，“Petey，如果你不清楚说出来，我就不会继续。”

——原来真的不是他听错了，Peter莫名有些脸红，明明他们都做到了这一步，可这一刻他的心才开始砰砰直跳，好像要跳出胸膛。“我……”

“什么，大声点。”

“我喜欢……”Peter低声说，“我……喜欢你。”

“Well，我喜欢你这么诚实。我会奖励你……”Anthony侧过脸在Peter眼下的泪痣上吻了一下，嘴唇贴在皮肤上暖暖的，可Anthony说出口的话听起来却像个恶魔：“我会让你的身体一整个星期都感受得到我的存在，你只要一看见我留下来的痕迹就会想起我。你会喜欢这样吗？”

“喜欢……”Peter闭上了眼睛，不愿意直面他对于Anthony的妥协。

“很好。”Anthony最后又吻了他的眼睛一下，很像是个奖励，“你会得到你想要的。”

共生战甲忽然放开了Peter，冰凉的银色金属从他的脚踝褪去，Peter为了不摔到地上，下意识自动自发地把腿勾在了Anthony腰后，他听见男人轻笑了一声，Peter反应过来想要缩回腿却被Anthony再次进入。

同时，一直被固定在头顶的手腕也重获了自由，酸麻的手臂自然而然地搭在了男人肩膀上，Anthony托着他的屁股，一边抱着他一边借着走动时的上下动作在Peter身体里来回抽插。每一次都比前一下进入得更深，无一例外地都戳刺在敏感地生殖腔入口上，直到生殖腔终于被操开一个小口，Peter才后知后觉地慌乱起来：“不、不行……不能进去！”

“为什么？”Anthony问他，“我刚才听见蜘蛛侠说他喜欢我。我为什么不可以？”

Peter红透了脸，Anthony把他仰面放在床铺上，男人认真地看着他，不像是在开玩笑，而Peter觉得自己快要被他眼睛里那海一般的湛蓝给淹没了。他只好偏过头不去看Anthony的眼睛。“我……我还要上学的……”

Anthony忍不住笑了出来，“你就为了这个？因为……不想带个蜘蛛宝宝去上学？”

Peter气闷地不肯回话。

“但是……没人可以拒绝我。”Anthony说道，语气平静却透露着不可抗拒，男人没有任何犹豫地进入了那道小口，比甬道更湿热的生殖腔让男人体验到了极爽的快感，第一次被进入生殖腔的Peter感受到了一种前所未有过的恐惧，他开始颤抖和挣扎，Anthony低下头去吻他的嘴唇，动作轻柔得不可思议，一边放出alpha的信息素安抚他。Peter在信息素的侵袭中下意识放松了身体，心里的恐慌被一点点抚平，omega的本能驱使着他开始不受控制地想要靠近Anthony，真正陷入了意乱情迷。Peter闭着眼睛，只在Anthony操进去的时候才会发出声音，一声比一声听起来不像他。

男孩胸前被揉得发红的那点被男人轻轻咬了一下，而Anthony每咬一下他的胸口，Peter的身体就下意识收紧一点。属于男孩的本不该被玩弄的地方覆上了一层湿润水光，颜色像是两颗成熟的浆果，仿佛轻轻一刮蹭就会流出甜蜜的汁液来。

Peter抱紧了男人的肩膀胡乱喊着Anthony的名字，他意识混乱间偏忘了这人已经性情大变，早已经不是那个他从幼时就崇拜的Mr.Stark了，Peter迷迷糊糊地和Anthony说了好几句我爱你。隐约间，他听见男人轻叹了一声，温暖的指腹轻轻擦过Peter的眼角，替他揩掉了那些渗出的生理性泪水。Peter高潮时意识空白一片，他下意识地去抓住Anthony的手臂，得到了男人俯下身来的一个拥抱，同时Anthony更深地进入了生殖腔，下一秒他就感受到膨胀的结抵在了入口上，让Peter的眼睛又一次模糊起来。

在Anthony终于结束了标记缓缓退出Peter身体时，男孩只是睁开眼睛闷哼了一声又闭上了，像是累了，看起来像一只餮足的小动物。被眼泪打湿的睫毛贴在眼睑上，显得那颗小小的泪痣越发可爱。Anthony心念一动，低下头又在泪痣上吻了一下，带着他自己都意想不到的温柔。Peter轻轻哼了一声，没有睁开眼睛，却还抓着他的手不肯放开，所以他没看见Anthony笑了一下，又伸出手去拨开挡住他眼睛的额发，Peter的呼吸一点点平稳下来，他根本不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。

Peter醒来以后已经是第二天清晨了，睁开眼看见的陌生房间让他花了好几秒来辨认。这是一间再男性化不过的卧室，装修风格很科技化，Peter过了好一会才意识到这里是Stark Tower，昨天发生的事一下子涌上他的脑袋，让Peter一大早就脸红得要命。

“Mr.Parker.”半空中忽然传来一道机械女声，“Boss吩咐我提醒你醒来以后记得把 床头柜上的药吃了。”

“什么药？”Peter起初被这声音吓了一跳，但他很快反应过来这应该是Anthony的AI管家。Peter回过头看见床头柜上摆了半杯水和一粒药片。

“避孕药。”

“……好，我知道了。”Peter掀开被单，将散落在床尾的衣服一件件穿好，他醒来以后就发现房间里安静一片，Anthony好像早就不在这里了。Peter说不清楚自己心里那点失落是怎么回事，按道理来说Anthony还保留了仅存的人性给他准备了什么避孕药，可Peter怎么想都觉得非常不是那么一回事——这男人是以为他蜘蛛侠真的很好欺负吗？

Peter越想越气不过，他环顾了房间一周，觉得不做点什么实在是对不起自己。

Anthony在好不容易处理完昨晚追杀Peter的那个变异猎人之后回到了Stark Tower，然而他一推开自己的卧室看到的是这样一幕：床单被撕成了碎布条，被蛛丝黏在墙上拼成了一个大大的ASSHOLE字样，虽然歪歪扭扭，却足够让Anthony无语的。

Anthony昨天只是恰好经过皇后区，也只有蜘蛛侠那个傻小子自己处于发情期还不自知了，Anthony隔了好远一段距离都能闻到他信息素的味道，简直就是想强迫着每个路过的alpha对他想入非非——虽然说Anthony本人的确是那么想了，并且他也那么做了。

这一刻，看着墙上这副惊天地泣鬼神的泄愤之作，Anthony知道，他和蜘蛛侠是没完了。


End file.
